Reencuentro con la otra dimensión
by Dknight27
Summary: Cuando sus planes han fallado, Tobi necesitará a un nuevo aliado de otra dimension: Menma. Para eso necesitará de nuevo al hombre enmascarado para luchar contra Naruto. Pero esta vez hay gente que hará lo imposible para salvar a Menma, incluso ir al mundo de Naruto por él, incluyendo a la hija del Yondaime. Basado en Road to Ninja y Road to Sakura. Parejas: Narusaku, Mensaku.
1. La puerta se abre de nuevo

_Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen y son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Esta historia está basada en lo sucedido en Naruto: Road to Ninja y en el episodio Road to Sakura. La historia se presenta después de lo acontecido en la película y con una Tsunade recuperada. Espero que disfruten la historia_

Capítulo 1: La puerta se abre de nuevo.

La situación dentro de Akatsuki no estaba para nada bien y sus planes estaban en peligro. El ataque de Pain a Konoha fue un completo fracaso, siendo derrotado los 6 Caminos por Naruto Uzumaki. Posteriormente Nagato se sacrifico para revivir a los caídos en batalla, aunque afortunadamente había causado un gran daño a la aldea.

Siguiendo con los problemas Itachi estaba muerto. Sólo quedaba vivo Kisame del equipo original. Tenían a Sasuke y su grupo Taka como aliados pero en su batalla contra Killer Bee, no tuvieron éxito.

Derrota, tras derrota… ya era intolerable. Akatsuki no podía seguir con ese camino y eso lo sabía muy bien el líder verdadero de la organización, Tobi quien fingía ser Madara Uchiha ante los ojos de los demás.

-Es insuficiente lo que hacemos. Sólo quedan dos bijuus más y no podemos capturarlos. No es posible que sean tan patéticos-dijo molestó Tobi.

-Creo que un poco de ayuda externa sería útil, ¿no crees "Madara"?

-Sí, pero no hay nadie que pueda ser capaz de luchar en igual de condiciones contra el chico Uzumaki. Nagato se rindió y lamentablemente tuvimos que deshacernos de Konan. Sasuke es el único que puede enfrentarse a él, pero terminarán matándose entre sí.

-Lástima que no haya otro Sasuke para enfrentarlo-respondió el Zetsu blanco.

Tobi comenzó a caminar por los alrededores de la cueva, donde estaban ocultos, tratando de hallar una solución. En eso noto un brillo en una repisa que llamo su atención. Era una esfera de cristal rota. Pero no era cualquier esfera, era la misma que había usado para enviar a Naruto y la chica que estaba con él a la otra dimensión.

-Tal vez no necesitamos otro Sasuke, sino a otra versión del jinchūriki del Kyubi-respondió Tobi

-¿A qué te refieres?

-En ese mundo alterno que mande con el Tsukuyomi a Naruto, hay un oponente digno. Es capaz de causar un caos y una destrucción tan grande como Pain o más, digno de Akatsuki.

-Pero…ese mundo no existe, tú lo creaste con el poder del Sharingan y el Tsukuyomi.

-Te equivocas. El sharingan permite transportar a ese mundo, la esfera la use para aumentar el poder y transportar a varios. Sin embargo, ese mundo no nació del Tsukuyomi. Sí existe y parece que le hare una visita.

…

Lejos de la aldea de Konoha, el equipo Kakashi se encontraba realizando una misión. Era algo sencilla, considerando todo lo que han tenido que enfrentar en sus batallas con Akatsuki y Orochimaru. Era entregar un pergamino con información a un señor feudal en una locación neutral. La misión la realizaban Kakashi, Naruto y Sakura. Yamato y Sai estaban en la aldea recuperándose de unas heridas y ayudando con la reconstrucción de la aldea. Por alguna razón, los aldeanos siempre buscaban al Capitán Yamato para los equipos de construcción.

En ese momento, Kakashi estaba entregando el pergamino al señor feudal por lo que le dijo a Naruto y Sakura que se tomarán unas horas libres. El jounin había notado algo extraño a los dos las últimas dos semanas. Desde que reportaron el ataque de Madara dentro de la aldea, Naruto se veía muy pensativo y nostálgico. Por su parte, Sakura trataba de hablar con él; como para ver si estaba algo mal. Además la pelirrosa se retiraba rápido cuando terminaba sus labores para estar con sus padres, de quienes hablaba muy poco desde gennin.

Su experiencia como ex-ANBU le hacía sospechar que algo ocultaban ellos dos, sin embargo aún recordaba aquella confesión que hizo Sakura frente a Naruto. Existía la opción de que hubiesen hablado de eso ya que era el único tema tan personal que no se lo comentarán a nadie.

Lo que Kakashi desconocía era la verdad de lo acontecido en la batalla de Naruto y Sakura con Madara. Desde ese día, el rubio tuvo sueños recordando lo que era tener a su familia; su madre y padre vivos a su lado. Aquellas fotos que vio en el otro lado, se imaginaba en sus sueños como pudo haber sido vivirlos. Él sabía que tenía una familia aquí con Iruka sensei, Tsunade y sus amigos. Aunque la sensación de nostalgia por esos días que estuvo con la otra familia no lo abandonaba. La única que podía entenderlo era Sakura.

Sakura por su parte aprovecho la experiencia para darse cuenta de todo lo que tenía. Ella se sentía mal cada vez que veía a Naruto triste. Él lo ocultaba la mayoría del tiempo; aunque en su interior sabía que él lo había afectado ese viaje. Ella estaba dispuesta a quedarse en ese mundo, era su deseo y si alguien merecía ser feliz era Naruto.

Apenas Kakashi les dio el descanso, Sakura noto como Naruto se alejaba lentamente con la cabeza agachada. Sabía que debía hablar con él, había estado algo esquivo estos días y sólo conversaban poco tiempo. Adicionalmente, ambos se habían prometido no hablar con nadie ni la Hokage de lo sucedido porque no lo creyeron necesario y era algo muy personal. Sakura logro alcanzar a Naruto cerca de una arboleda.

-¡Naruto, espérame!-dijo Sakura notando como Naruto la volvió a mirar y una leve alegría se dibujo en su rostro.

-_**Siempre me agrada ver que sonríe al vernos-**_dijo la Inner Sakura, a lo que le respondió Sakura.

-_Ahora no es el momento._

_-_Hola Sakura-chan, ¿sucede algo, dattebayo?-dijo Naruto tratando de ocultar lo que sentía en su interior.

-Nada más quería hablar contigo-dijo Sakura acompañándolo a sentarse en una banca cerca del camino.

-¿De qué quieres hablar?-dijo Naruto algo más entusiasmado, cosa que le agradaba mucho a la Inner Sakura.

-Te he visto extraño, triste, no eres el mismo de siempre desde…aquel combate con el enmascarado. Si necesitas hablar, puedes contar conmigo en cualquier momento. Es lo menos que puedo hacer luego de que me has estado a mi lado y salvándome todo el tiempo. No me gusta que verte así-dijo Sakura mostrando una preocupación genuina e interés por el rubio

Naruto por dentro se alegraba al saber que Sakura se preocupaba por su bienestar, ya que aun pesaba aquella falsa confesión. Sin embargo, ella era una de las cosas más valiosas en su vida y verla interesarse por él lo hacía sentir bien. Viendo los alrededores decidió mejor hablar:

-¿Aún piensas en ese otro mundo, Sakura-chan?

-Siendo honesta sí…han pasado casi 3 semanas desde que Madara creó esa ilusión. Sin embargo, todo parecía tan real. Era el genjutsu más perfecta que he visto.

-Sí…era lo que deseábamos en nuestro interior. Sakura-chan…la verdad es que he tenido sueños de ese mundo casi todas las noches. Se me hace cada vez más dificil pensar que era una ilusión y ¿Si era real?

-No creo Naruto… Madara me menciono cuando me atrapo el enmascarado, que ese mundo estaba influenciado por el poder de su genjutsu y era parte de su ilusión-dijo Sakura poniendo su mano en el hombro de Naruto.

-Ojala hubiera sido. Me gusto tener por unos instantes a mis padres-dijo Naruto nostálgico mirando el firmamento.

-Ellos eran increíbles, Naruto. Tal vez no eran los verdaderos; sin embargo creo que ellos hubieran sido como los que vimos y te hubieran querían tanto como ellos-le respondió Sakura tratando de animarlo.

-Gracias Sakura-chan. Necesito pensar unas cosas, luego te veo.

Luego Naruto se levantó y siguió caminando solo. Para ser honesto, él necesita no sólo tiempo para superar lo del mundo imaginario sino para tratar de resolver sus emociones sobre Sakura. El modo sennin le dijo que ella mentía, pero no fue todo el tiempo. Estar junto a ella le hacía pensar más las cosas y no sabía que hacer.

…

Por las calles de Konoha, una chica caminaba tranquilamente por los alrededores. La aldea comenzaba a tener un mejor aspecto luego de la gran destrucción que sufrió después del último ataque. El área con más daño era el centro, por lo que las residencias no sufrieron un gran impacto. Sin embargo; tenían muchos heridos y algunas pérdidas.

Cuando ella volvió de su misión quedo impactada por la dimensión del caos, pero debían trabajar duro. Era lo mínimo que debía ser, muchos confiaban en ella. En especial porque era la hija del héroe de la aldea, Sakura Haruno.

Sakura Haruno había terminado su turno en el hospital y luego hizo una visita al orfanato de la aldea para hablar con los niños. Estaba algo cansada, pero quería visitar a alguien. Ella sabía que tenían tiempo y tranquilidad. Sabían que el hombre enmascarado había sido derrotado para siempre. Lo que pocos conocían era la identidad del hombre.

Ella la desconocía hasta hace poco. Incluso la misión por la cual salió durante esa crisis fue para buscar información del pergamino de la luna. Al volver fue llevada a la oficina de la Hokage donde uno de los más grandes ninjas de la aldea le dijo la verdad. Le hicieron prometer guardar el secreto, el cual no creía. Su mejor amigo que desapareció por un tiempo era aquel ser tan malvado.

Él había sido manipulado por un extraño ser que libero una oscuridad que lo cambió, tanto física como mentalmente. Fue por una ayuda de unos misteriosos viajeros, a como se lo explicaron, que lograron detenerlo y regresarlo a la normalidad. O eso, creían todos.

Sakura había llegado a la casa de la familia Namikaze-Uzumaki. Toco la puerta un par de veces para ser recibida por una cara muy familiar para ella.

-Hola Sakura-chan, me alegra verte, dattebane-respondió Kushina Uzumaki, la madre de Menma, invitando a la pelirrosa a entrar a la casa.

-Hola Kushina-san… ¿Cómo ha seguido?-preguntó Sakura con algo de peso en sus palabras

Luego de la pregunta de la hija del héroe, la pelirroja perdió su alegría y se sentó en una silla de la sala. Sakura la acompaño y se sentó también.

-Ha tenido buenos días, pero aún no quiere salir de su habitación. En las noches sigue teniendo pesadillas y despierta en medio de la noche gritando; aunque ya es menos seguido. Aún siente la culpa de lo que sucedió-Kushina notaba la tristeza y preocupación en la pelirrosa.

-Kushina-san, le molesta si hablo con él. Trataré de ver si logro sacarlo a caminar un poco por la aldea.

-Claro, Sakura. Ustedes han estado juntos desde pequeños, ni deberías pedirme permiso. Ve no pierdas tiempo conmigo.

-_Confío en ti, Sakura. Si alguien puede hacerlo superar esa experiencia eres tú. Además se nota a kilómetros que entre los dos hay un vínculo MUY especial-_pensaba Kushina conforme Sakura iba al cuarto de su hijo.

…

Menma estaba encerrado en su cuarto. No quería salir porque le recordaba todo la destrucción que había hecho. Algo oscuro lo manipulaba como si un espíritu lo poseyera. No había sido su intención, pero él hizo esa destrucción. Él era el culpable de los heridos incluyendo su familia y de las muertes; por su culpa Jiraiya había muerto. Eso le impedía actuar y para empeorarlo no podía dormir ya que allí revivía esos combates.

En eso escucho unos golpes a la puerta y respondió "pase". No se espero verla a ella en su habitación.

-Hola Menma.

-Sakura-chan, ¿qué haces aquí?-dijo el rubio sorprendido de verla en su casa.

-Bueno si quieres no regreso…

-Espera no me malinterpretes…no me refería a eso, dattebayo- dijo Menma rápidamente a lo que se rio Sakura levemente.

-Jaja, tranquilo te estoy molestando. Siempre hemos estados juntos y esto pasa siempre-respondió Sakura aun riéndose causando que el rubio también lo hiciera.

-¿Menma, quieres salir conmigo?-dijo Sakura que luego de unos segundos y ver la cara de Menma enrojecida por completo tuvo que aclararse ya que si no ella se pondría como una fresa por ese momento incomodo.

-Decía salir un rato para hablar. No te he visto desde que sucedió todo esto y cuando he pasado tu madre me dijo que estabas indispuesto. Que dices, podemos ir incluso por ramen…-basto decir eso para que el rubio se levantara de la cama.

…

Sakura y Menma salieron rápido de la casa a lo que Kushina se alegro bastante ver a su hijo salir del cuarto. Los dos shinobis fueron primero a Ichiraku, aunque tuvieron que esconder por unos minutos. Eso se debió por la peligrosa, violenta, enamorada de Menma, mejor conocida como Hinata Hyuga. Si ella los veía, ambos estarían en un gran aprieto y no sabían si saldrían enteros.

-Eso estuvo muy cerca, Sakura.

-Demasiado para mí gusto. A ti, solo te habría arrastrado por la aldea. A mí me hubiera querido matar.

-Jaja exageras Sakura-viendo la seriedad en la cara de la kunoichi, Menma decidió quedarse callado. Ella era la muy buena, pero si se enojaba asustaba tanto como su madre o más.

Después de comer una orden de ramen; los dos decidieron ir al único lugar tranquilo de Konoha en esos momentos, los campos de entrenamiento. Estos estaban vacíos por la reconstrucción de la aldea. Menma se sentó en el suelo y Sakura se acercó:

-Ya no necesitas mentir, Sakura.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Nunca has podido mentir bien, o mejor dicho, yo siempre me doy cuenta. Hay algo que quieres preguntarme sobre cómo me siento. Vamos que mi mamá diga "que estoy indispuesto", es como decir que Kiba ame a los perros-dijo Menma, a lo que la pelirrosa suspiro.

-No puedes decir que miento en que me preocupo por ti y que somos amigos jaja-dijo entre risas que contagiaron algo a Menma.

-Claro que eso lo sé Sakura-chan, dattebayo.

-Menma, la verdad es que no sé qué pasó porque no estuve aquí. Sólo me dijeron lo que paso. Les creo a tus padres con todo mi corazón, ellos me apoyaron luego…-dijo Sakura hasta que sintió la mano de Menma en su brazo-gracias. Yo no creo que hayas sido capaz de hacerlo

Sakura termino haciendo una pausa esperando la respuesta de su amigo. Sin embargo, Menma miró al suelo con pena y buscando una forma de cómo hablarle a Sakura. Ella era la única que no vio el demonio en que se había convertido.

-Sakura-chan…la verdad es que sí fui yo. Yo era el enmascarado que hizo todo esto.

-Menma…escucha tus padres me contaron lo que vieron ese día. Tú no lo causaste, algo te manipulo para hacerlo. Tú eres bueno y si alguien lo sabe mejor que nadie, soy yo-dijo Sakura mirándolo a los ojos esquivos de Menma.

-Aunque me hubieran manipulado y controlado, aún fui yo. Sakura-chan, yo maté a Jiraiya y ataque a la Hokage, mis padres y la aldea. Si no hubiera sido por esos viajeros no sé que habría hecho. En las noches, siguen las pesadillas sobre lo que hice-dijo Menma con lágrimas en los ojos.

Menma sintió los brazos de Sakura abrazándolo por detrás y la cabeza de ella en su hombro. El corazón de Menma latió más rápido, pero sintió como un poco del peso de la culpa se disminuía. Se quedaron así por un rato.

-Gracias Sakura, en verdad lo necesitaba. Sabes la única cosa que me alegra de todo esto -dijo Menma extrañando a su amiga

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que nunca te lastime usando la máscara. No me lo hubiera perdonado-le dijo a Sakura quien se sorprendió bastante.

-_No sabía que le importaba tanto a Menma._

_-__**Para que te des cuenta. Teníamos razón-**_dijo la Inner Sakura.

-Ya que te ayude ahora necesito que tú lo hagas por mí. ¿Quiénes son los viajeros? Tus padres no encontraban una forma de describirlos de una manera clara, sólo que eran dos jóvenes como de nuestra edad. Un chico y una chica muy valientes. Sin embargo, no sé porque se veían nerviosos a la hora de describirlos.

-No vas a creer y no quiero sonar loco, creo que por fue lo que me controlaba que hizo esa ilusión.

-Vamos, has dicho toda clase de locuras desde que te conozco. No creo que puedas sorprenderme con lo que hayas visto.

-Puedo sonar extraño, pero esos viajeros los vi un par de veces en mis pesadillas. Ellos eran idénticos a nosotros. Era como si fueran nuestros gemelos.

-¿Iguales a nosotros?-respondió pensando en cierto recuerdo que tenía-Puede sonar extraño pero te creo.

-¿De verdad me crees, Sakura-chan?

-Sí. Cuando salí en una misión una extraña luz me atrajo y caí al vacío. Recuerdo una gran confusión como si tuviera amnesia, era todo muy borroso. Sin embargo, había algo que llamo mi atención. Al regresar a la aldea, vi a todos de nuevo. Se veían iguales a nuestros amigos, sólo que diferentes. Recuerdo haber visto una Ino extrovertida que se vestía como Hinata y lo más importante…mis padres estaban…vivos-dijo Sakura sacando su collar de flor que perteneció a su padre.

-Sakura-chan…pero tus padres. Creo que tengo ahora una idea de cómo pudiste haberte sentido-dijo Menma levantándose para hablar con Sakura hasta que oyeron unos aplausos.

-Una sorpresa interesante. Felicidades por volver, parece que no fui el único en atravesar dimensiones. Espero que aún me recuerdes, Menma.

Allí enfrente de Menma y Sakura, se encontraba nada menos que el hombre que lo había manipulado. El responsable de crear al hombre enmascarado. El líder de Akatsuki, Tobi o como lo llamaban ahora Madara.

…

**Esta es un proyecto que he querido hacer desde que vi la película de Road to Ninja y Road to Sakura. Para mí, la mejor película de Naruto. Siempre quise ver qué pasaría si Menma fuera al mundo de Naruto y que pasaría con Sakura y su doble. **

**Este es el primer capítulo y espero que les haya gustado. Les tocará a Menma y Sakura tratar de detener los planes de Akatsuki. Además los recuerdos de ese mundo volverán a la mente de Naruto. Esto en el próximo capítulo "La máscara". Nos vemos pronto.**


	2. La máscara

Capítulo 2: La máscara

-¡ERES TÚ!-dijo Menma mirando directamente hacia Tobi molesto con estirando el brazo enfrente de Sakura como si estuviera protegiéndola.

-Me alegra bastante que me reconozcas y más que recuerdes nuestro tiempo juntos, Menma-dijo Tobi con un tono sarcástico mientras seguía de pie contra un árbol con los brazos sueltos.

-¿Menma, quien es?-dijo Sakura levantándose y con una mirada fija en el sujeto con la máscara espiral.

-Parecer ser que algunas cosas siguen iguales, aunque sea mundos diferentes-respondió Tobi observando que al igual que con Naruto, la pelirrosa era un ser muy cercano al jinchuriki, lo cual podía explotar para sus planes.

-De donde yo vengo… me conocen como Madara Uchiha, Sakura Haruno.

-¡¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?!-dijo la hija del héroe sorprendido al igual que Menma.

-Del mundo en que vengo, he tenido el inconveniente de enfrentar a la que puedes considerar como la otra tú. Ella junto a los demás ninjas de Konoha han sido un gran obstáculo para mis planes con Akatsuki.

-¿Akatsuki? Pero ellos son un grupo de ninjas mercenarios, no renegados. Incluso han ayudado a la aldea-dijo Sakura confundida dándose cuenta de las vestimentas que llevaba puesto este "Madara"-¡Tú eres un miembro de Akatsuki! Aunque jamás te he visto con ellos, explícate.

-Parece que la versión de este mundo no es tan inteligente como la otra-dijo Tobi molestando a Sakura y de paso a Menma.

-El Akatsuki de su mundo es una mala imitación del mío. No tienen planes ni ninguna motivación, sólo responden al dinero que les paguen. No tienen un gran objetivo para el mundo; aunque he de suponer por la existencia de algunos individuos que ciertos hechos no son diferentes que en mi realidad. Además con sólo ver a Sasuke, los Uchiha aún viven en Konoha-dijo Tobi confundiendo a los dos shinobis.

-Cualquiera que sea tus planes no te permitiremos dañar la aldea-dijo Sakura quien miro a Menma de una vez esperando que el entendiera su plan, un simple gesto fue suficiente.

Ambos ninjas brincaron para atacar cada uno por un lado. Menma por la derecha y Sakura por la izquierda. Sin embargo, eso no sorprendió a Tobi. Él solo suspiro y se limito a desaparecerse en una espiral, esquivando el impacto de ambos golpes para aparecer al otro lado. Menma y Sakura impactaron el árbol donde la fuerza de Sakura lo rompió.

-Mundos diferentes, movimientos muy similares. He de admitir que no son tan débiles como espere. Aún así…no son oponentes para mí poder y nadie deberías de saberlo mejor que tú, Menma. Recuerdas el poder que controlabas bajo tu dominio cuando trabajamos juntos…

-¡NO! Ese poder no puede compararse con el mal que ocasiona, sólo lo hiciste para cumplir tus oscuros propósitos-respondió molesto Menma

En ese momento Menma se desespero y se mando contra Tobi, esta vez usando su jutsu más característico, los clones de sombra. Un oleada de 15 clones de Menma comenzó a lanzar golpes y patada contra el encapuchado.

-Cuantas veces van a seguir insistiendo. Sus golpes nunca serán capaces de tocarme-dijo mientras esquiva y conectaba puñetazos para eliminar a las réplicas.

La estrategia de Tobi consistía en moverse de un lado a otro, un par de veces usaba la habilidad de su Sharingan para desvanecer su cuerpo cuando estaban cerca. Su objetivo era estresar al jinchuriki con el fin de que usará el chakra del Kyubbi. Lo que nunca vio venir fue el ataque por la espalda de Sakura.

La hija del Yondaime espero el momento preciso para atacar mientras Menma lo distraía por unos instantes con los clones. Prestaba atención a la forma como esquiva los movimientos de su compañero. Cuando se dio cuenta que no le prestaba atención a ella, se apresuro para rodearlo y atacarlo con uno de sus puños reforzado con chakra.

-¡SHANAROO!

Ese golpe tenía la fuerza necesaria para ser fatal…. si hubiera conectado. Menma y Sakura quedaron completamente sorprendidos cuando Sakura atravesó a su enemigo como si este fuera un fantasma.

-Imposible, dattebayo.

-Les dije… no podrán lastimarme. Sin embargo yo puedo causarle un gran dolor-dijo Tobi que se materializo para atacar con varios golpes a Sakura en la espalda y remató con una patada en la cara de la kunoichi que la hizo impactarse contra un árbol.

-¡SAKURA-CHAN!-grito Menma al como ese ser había sido capaz de superar tan fácil a una de las mejores kunoichis de la aldea.

Por su lado, la pelirrosa estaba tratando de levantarse. No obstante, estaba lastimada del brazo y la pierna derecha producto del choque contra el árbol, dificultándole ponerse rápido en pie.

Menma no soporto cómo hirieron a su Sakura-chan. No lo permitiría así que siguiera ese tipo lastimando a las personas que él quería. Así con el último clon que tenía se abalanzó contra Tobi con cierto jutsu familiar.

-¡RASENGAN!

Tobi veía con satisfacción que ya había logrado despertar la ira de Menma. Así que fue corriendo contra Menma con una sonrisa malévola detrás de su máscara. La razón era que el chakra del zorro ya se había activado. El rasengan se volvía más fuerte y los ojos que una vez fueron azules eran rojos.

-Vamos demuestra que puedes hacer, demonio. No eres capaz de proteger a tu amiga, o es que en el fondo no quieres…

Menma se fue directo contra Tobi desconociendo en realidad el alcance de la técnica de desmaterialización. Cuando estuvo en su alcance, estiró la mano conectando el pecho de Tobi. La satisfacción del rubio desvaneció cuando lo atravesó igual que a Sakura y la técnica se desvanecía.

-¡Zetsu, ahora!

Luego de la orden de Tobi, Zetsu apareció desde el suelo y, usando los poderes del Zetsu negro, creo una gran cantidad de raíces gruesas que se volvieron en envolturas de madera que comenzaron a envolver a Menma inmovilizándolo por más que tratará escaparse.

-Madara-san, rápido está liberando más chakra del Kyuubi.

-No hay problema, Zetsu. Solo necesito usar el Tsukuyomi con él-dijo Tobi acercándose para mirar a los ojos del jinchuriki dejándolo inconsciente.

-¡NO Menma! No creas que me has derrotado aún-dijo Sakura poniéndose en pie y realizando una serie de posiciones de mano.

Cuando termino, una gran cantidad de pétalos de flor de cerezo aparecieron alrededor de ellos y la kunoichi desapareció en ellos. La silueta de ella aparecía y desaparecía rápidamente. Lo que desconocían era que Sakura concentraba chakra en su mano para hacer el jutsu que caracterizaba a su padre en batalla.

Tobi no quería correr riesgos, más que tenía a su blanco asegurado. La kunoichi de su mundo nunca había usado esta técnica por lo que no conocía su poder. Además, duraría tiempo en trasportarlo a todos con el sharingan a su dimensión por lo que el chakra aún activo del Kyubbi era necesario. Comenzó a generar la espiral cuando note que Sakura se lanzó un puñetazo con un extraño tono rosáceo contra ellos.

Segundos antes de que Sakura impactara un cabello de Tobi, los 2 ninjas y Menma desaparecieron frente a sus ojos. Sakura se quedo inmóvil luego de fallar y que se fueran. Memorias de su infancia con Menma pasaron frente a sus ojos y por último el estado en que vio a Menma en su habitación.

-Menma, Menma-kun…-dijo Sakura sintiendo como en sus ojos brotaban unas lágrimas-Perdóname, no pude salvarte…

Sakura en ese momento se puso de rodillas en el suelo dando un golpe y soltando unas lágrimas. Se estaba lamentando porque a quien siempre estuvo a su lado, lo había defraudado.

…

En la cueva donde estaban la base de Akatsuki, una espiral se formó donde aparecieron los dos enchuchados con Menma inconsciente y envuelto en la trampa que habían hecho. Tobi puso una rodilla en el suelo recuperándose de la gran cantidad de chakra que había utilizado.

-Madara-san, se encuentra bien

-Sí, solo que tuve que usar más fuerza de la cuenta para transportarnos a nuestra dimensión. Atravesar estos mundos requiere concentración para abrir el portal y teletransportarnos más. Afortunadamente no tendremos problemas con ellos, ya que no existe forma de hacer el portal y alguien lo suficientemente valiente para lanzarse.

-Tienes razón, Madara-san. ¿Qué hacemos con el chico?

-Libera sus brazos y encadénalo. En poco despertará y necesitaré estar listo para traer a nuestro nuevo aliado. Sólo ocupo tener algo listo. Espero que no cometas ningún error Zetsu.

-Lo haré Madara-san.

….

En una habitación que parecía ser una sala de operaciones, Menma comenzó a recuperar el conocimiento. Sentía el chakra del Kyubbi corriendo aún por su cuerpo por lo que decidió utilizarlo. No tenía otra opción que usarlo para tratar de huir, pero aún así no funcionaba, algo tenía atado sus brazos y el chakra del zorro estaba bloqueado por más que tratará.

-¡Qué está sucediendo, dattebayo!

-Menma, parece que ya despertaste. Antes que nada déjame darte la bienvenida a mi mundo.

-¿Tu mundo? ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de traerme hasta aquí?-dijo Menma tratando de moverse sin lograr algún resultado

-No deberías seguir intentando porque terminarías lastimándote. Como pronto serás trabajaras bajo mis órdenes no hay problema en decírtelo. Todo esto es posible por el poder del Sharingan.

-¿Un segundo, el Sharingan? La habilidad de los Uchihas. Conozco a Kakashi y Sasuke, ambos no son capaces de atravesar dimensiones o desvanecerse como un fantasma.

-Jaja, por supuesto. Cada Sharingan es diferente y esos dos en tu mundo no son tan habilidosos, o ¿me equivoco?

-_Odio admitirlo, pero Sasuke pasa más tiempo conquistando cada chica que entrenando. Aunque Kakashi-sensei si puede ser, más como se pasa hablando de la juventud y entrenando con tanto entusiasmo._

-Ahora que sabes, creo que es hora de traer al hombre enmascarado de vuelta-dijo Madara acercándose poniéndose cara a cara con Menma y usando su ojo derecho activo el Tsukuyomi.

Menma quedo paralizado por unos minutos hasta que abrió los ojos para encontrarse en un mundo donde el cielo era rojo con una luna de ese color y todo lo demás estaba en blanco y negro. Detrás de él veía la celda del Kyubbi. La había visitado varias veces para hablar con el zorro para pedirle prestado sus poderes en misiones riesgosas.

-¿Kyuubi, entiendes algo de esta situación?

-**No estoy muy seguro. Me parece algo familiar, pero ¡AHHHH!**-grito la bestia moviendo la cabeza a cada lado

-¿Qué sucede?

**-Es como si alguien tratará de entrar a mi mente. Igual que la vez pasada utilizando mi poder para generar algo…AHHH**-siguió la bestia luchando sonando cada vez más violenta y una extra aura oscura lo rodeaba.

**-**Domar este Kyuubi, es más sencillo ya que no tuvo tanta experiencia luchando contra el sharingan de Itachi. Ya libere la oscuridad de su chakra, sólo necesito que aceptes tu propia oscuridad. Además volver a usar la técnica con el que logre crear a tu otra mitad agregando parte de mi esencia.

Con eso Menma trato de atacarlo, pero de la nada unas cadenas apresaron sus muñecas que lo halaron para quedar aprisionado en una especie de T gigante hecha de piedra. Alli sus manos y pies estaban encadenados, además todo su cuerpo pesaba demasiado.

-¿De dónde salió esto?-dijo Menma sorprendido por lo que acaba de pasar

-Esto es producto del Tsukuyomi. Yo controlo todo lo que suceda en este universo. Es el genjutsu perfecto, pero puedo asegurarte que el dolor que sientas aquí será muy real.

Con eso Tobi se acerco lentamente a Menma que trataba con todas sus fuerzas de zafarse, pero era como un pez en una red. En ese momento Tobi alzó su mano derecha acercándose al pecho de Menma y la introdujo dentro de él. Eso provoco que Menma gritara a todo pulmón por el gran dolor que sentía.

Una serie de imágenes comenzaron a pasar frente a sus ojos. Eran del tiempo en que era el hombre enmascarado. Veía cuando destruía una aldea con las bestias enmascaradas, como derrotaba con facilidad al que se le cruzaba en su camino.

-_Recuerdas ese poder, puedes volver a tenerlo. de vueltas. Tendrías la fuerza para derrotar a cualquiera y reclamar el puesto de Hokage. Tus enemigos temblarán al oír tu nombre, sólo acepta este poder._

Menma sentía en sus manos ese poder como era casi invencible. Dominaba el poder del Kyuubi y esta nueva fuerza. Sin embargo, en su mente algo lo hacía rechazarlo. Una pequeña parte se resistía con todo al poder de Tobi. Fue cuando otras imágenes se presentaron.

Eran sus padres juntos. Recordaba sus cumpleaños soplando las velas con su mamá y papá a cada lado. Su mamá llevándolo a comer ramen por primera vez y hablando de las chicas, que no lo quería ver con una chica rara si no una que lo valorará y fuera como ella. Por su parte, surgió el recuerdo de su padre enseñándole el rasengan y dándole una mejor charla que la de su madre. Sin embargo, los recuerdos principales fueron lo que involucraban a cierta pelirrosa.

Era ver a Sakura en todo lado en esa visión. Desde el día en que se conocieron, cuando se hicieron amigos de pequeños. Los días que jugaban en el parque uno con el otro, el tiempo que él la apoyo luego de que sus padres murieran, las misiones y aventuras que habían tenido con sus amigos. Ver a ella y sus padres le daba fuerza para resistir la influencia oscura de Tobi; algo que el mismo líder de Akatsuki no podía creer.

-Es imposible para este momento ya debería haber cedido. ¿Qué le dará esa fuerza?

…

En otro lado, Sakura se encontraba por su cuenta. Caminaba por la ciudad mirando los edificios y como los niños jugaban con alegría junto a sus familias. Al ver esas escenas recordaba la importancia que era derrotar a Madara y evitar a toda cuenta el Tsukuyomi infinito. No era una alegría real, sólo una ilusión para mantenerte allí.

En eso Sakura se detuvo en seco, había algo que no se dio cuenta. La conversación que tuvo con Naruto le había dicho que si ese mundo podía ser real. Tal vez el no estaba tan equivocado. Debía hablar con Naruto, pero por la expresión que tenía cuando se fue sabía que él ocupaba pensar a solas.

En la cima de un edificio de la ciudad, Naruto se encontraba sentado viendo el cielo. Ya casi debían reunirse con Kakashi para comer y descansar antes de regresar de vuelta a la aldea. Le hubiese gustado estar un poco más en esa ciudad donde el silencio y la calma le ayudaban a aclarar sus pensamientos.

-Sakura-chan tiene razón. Eso fue un genjutsu de Madara para atraparme y quitarme el Kyubbi. Sin embargo, era tan real que ni un genjutsu sería tan perfecto y realista. Había cosas que llegaban a tener lógica y aún planeándolas serían difíciles de creer. Las personalidades de nuestros amigos y la de mis padres-dijo Naruto pensando en voz alta aunque había otro tema en su mente.

-_Sakura-chan_

Esa aventura en el otro mundo, los había unido de cierta manera. No había soportado la idea de perderla; por lo que cuando la raptó el enmascarado no importaba el riesgo. La seguridad de ella era primero y cuando la tuvo en su mano al atrapar sintió una calidez en su corazón al verla sonreírle.

No obstante, el único problema era aquel día en la nieve donde Sakura le decía que lo amaba. Si ese hubiera sido el mundo del genjutsu, él nunca hubiera tenido el senjutsu que le indicaba que mentía. El problema era que el senjutsu no era claro y lo dejaba con una gran interrogante. Al inicio, cuando se lo dijo no sintió que mintiera era natural, cuando menciono a Sasuke allí algo se sintió diferente. No podía llegar a entender esa razón.

Naruto decidió dejar eso para después ya que era hora de reunirse con su sensei para comer. Tal vez algo de ramen sería lo mejor para ese momento, aunque no fuera de Ichiraku.

…

Kakashi miraba extrañado la situación en el restaurante. Naruto había llegado primero al restaurante y ordenó ramen. Como no tenía, luego de un reclamo que Kakashi calme, el ninja acepto una orden del menú y fue a comer a otra mesa alejada. Algo estaba mal con él y antes de que se levantara Sakura entró.

La pelirrosa se acercó para disculparse con su sensei, luego fue a acompañar a Naruto y ambos se quedaron hablando. Naruto se sorprendió por algo que dijo Sakura y continuaron hablando. Eso no tenía que ver con la relación entre esos dos, se trataba de algo importante y secreto. Los dos ocultaban algo y de alguna forma él lo sabría.

…

Apenas llego Sakura al restaurante la mirada de Naruto se fijo en ella quien rápido se dirigió a donde estaba. Cuando se sentó, le dijo con calma:

-Naruto sé que no querías hablar más de esto, pero necesito preguntarte sobre el mundo alterno. ¿Todo aquello que querías se cumplió en ese mundo con todas las personas?

Naruto se enrojeció de inmediato pensando en él saliendo con Sakura. Aunque recordó a Jiraiya, Sasuke lejos de sus amigos; salvo sus padres, lo demás no era lo ideal. Incluso la alegría que tenía Sakura cuando llegaron desapareció conforme paso el tiempo. Si esa era la ilusión para atraparlo, en ningún caso quería ver la tristeza reflejada en su kunoichi favorita.

-Noooo, nooo, dattebayo-dijo Naruto apresurado extrañando a Sakura-Ahora que lo dices no.

-Igual fue en mi caso. Eso mismo estaba pensándolo cuando caminaba. Lo que dijiste que ese mundo fuera real, tal vez no estaba tan descabellado.

-No me dijiste que Madara confesó que era una ilusión creada por el genjutsu.

-No sería la primera vez que Madara engaña a alguien para cumplir sus planes. Un genjutsu, aún creado con el poder del sharingan, no puede crear una realidad tan perfecta y a la vez imperfecta.

-¿Cómo dices Sakura-chan?

-Era perfecta en un sentido, ambos teníamos lo que queríamos en ese momento. Aunque no éramos felices, ese genjutsu que tanto busca Madara es atraparte en un mundo donde tus deseos se cumplan. La destrucción de la aldea podía haber sido parte de ese plan. Pero, no crees que cambiar a nuestros amigos por otros con personalidades diferentes, matar a nuestros seres queridos como Jiraiya-sama y mis padres…, y que hubiese una fuerza capaz de luchar contra Menma se sale un plan tan perfecto.

-Tienes razón, Sakura-chan. Madara no dejaría algo fuera de su control por el Kyubbi. Si tienes razón, ese mundo puede ser que sea en verdad real.

Hubo unos instantes de silencio en que los dos solo miraban sus órdenes que acaban de llegar. Algo había estado en la mente de Sakura desde el día en que volvieron de la otra dimensión. Esa era la oportunidad para resolver su duda.

-Naruto, hay algo que necesito preguntarte-dijo Sakura algo tímida, que era algo extraño en su personalidad.

-Claro, Sakura-chan ¿Es algo malo? Es que es extraño verte así, dattebayo-dijo Naruto confundido

-No es algo mal. Es algo que quise preguntarte hace un tiempo. Es de algo que paso entre los dos-dijo Sakura provocando que Naruto lo asociará con la confesión por la reacción de ella.

-Naruto, antes de regresar de aquel mundo…eras muy feliz. Tal vez no eran los verdaderos; sin embargo ellos te querían tanto como si fueran los tuyos. Te vi por la ventana del apartamento y esa alegría no la tenía desde hace mucho tiempo ¿Por qué decidiste al final regresar? Si alguien merece ser feliz más que nadie, inclúyeme, eres tú Naruto. A mí no me hubiese importando sacrificarme por todo lo que has hecho por mí y que solo te he dado a cambio pequeñas cosas que no tienen importancia.

-Sakura-chan…-dijo Naruto sorprendido por lo que decidió bajar la cabeza antes de responderle.

-Esas pequeñas cosas son más importantes de lo que crees, Sakura-chan. Para mí son valiosas. No podía ser feliz en ese mundo, que era una ilusión viviendo a costa de otros. Primero de mis padres de ese mundo que no era su verdadero hijo y en especial si eso implicará que tú fueras infeliz. No podría vivir con esa sensación sabiendo que era yo quien te causaba esa carga, dattebayo.

Sakura no le contesto sólo trataba de pensar en lo que le había confesado el rubio, el cual se levanto para ir a descansar un poco. La pelirrosa se quedo sentada por unos minutos más, mientras una frase recorría

-_Naruto… soy tan importante qué harías eso. Sai no mentí al confesar tus sentimientos, sin embargo no sé. Tengo dudas, pero hay algo que siento, un extraño sentimiento, por ti que no logro entender. No si seré capaz de corresponder lo que sientes con esa duda que tengo._

…

En algún sitio de la frontera de la Tierra del Fuego, Sasuke estaba solo reflexionando sobre cómo llevar a cabo su venganza contra Konoha por lo que le hicieron a su hermano y a su familia; cuando de repente apareció Zetsu del suelo. Sasuke no se inmutó por la aparición del Akatsuki y le dijo con un tono frio.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Madara-san requiere tu presencia para realizar un ataque que será definitivo.

-Si quiere aniquilar a esa aldea no me estaría llamando sin darme más información. O bien él estaría de acuerdo conmigo con la forma. Hay algo que ocultas-respondió a Sasuke activando su Sharingan buscando sacarle de una u otra forma el secreto.

-No quiere que actúes, sólo que mires como actúa el más reciente miembro de Akatsuki. Digamos que su personalidad la encontrarás más acorde para que sea tu compañero que los miembros de Taka. Necesitamos nada más atraer a Konoha para sembrar la semilla del miedo antes de destruirlos.

-Hablas mucho y estás alabando mucho a ese sujeto que es un desconocido.

-Cuando él esté listo lo verás extrañamente familiar. Sólo dirige a las ciudades que están al oeste de esta locación. No duras mucho en verlo su poder.

Sasuke solo asistió con la cabeza para retirarse. Lo que no sabía Sasuke y Zetsu había dejado pasar, era que un ANBU estaba en las cercanías y había escuchado el destino de Sasuke.

…

De vuelta en el mundo del Tsukuyomi, Menma resistía con toda su voluntad la influencia de Tobi. Lo que representaba su familia, amigos y Sakura era un vínculo tan fuerte que le impedía dominarlo como la primera vez. Era tan fuerte que incluso Tobi estaba debilitándose y debería romper la técnica.

No podía utilizar el Kyuubi que poseía Menma como reemplazo de que poseía Naruto por dos razones: La primera era que a pesar de ser iguales en casi todo, no fueron creados ambos por el mismo sabio de los seis caminos. Si introducía el chakra del Kyubbi de Menma en la estatua podía no funcionar. El otro problema era que aún quedaría Naruto Uzumaki vivo y con su biju. Si llegaba a controlar al máximo al Kyuubi sería una amenaza tan seria que podría llegar a evitar sus planes. Necesitaba aniquilar al jinchuriki para terminar con cualquier oportunidad de fracaso y no sería malo tener un poderoso aliado con él.

-Sólo ríndete, Menma y acepta mi poder.

-No, volveré a ser tu marioneta para que dañes a los que me importan.

En ese instante, Tobi descubrió el punto débil del jinchuriki. Sabía que sólo de esa forma podría vulnerar la voluntad de Menma. Requeriría algo que él mismo había sellado desde hace mucho tiempo.

-En verdad te crees capaz de luchar contra mí. ¿Me consideras una amenaza para tus seres amados?

-Sí, lo eres…por eso no permite que lastimes a los son valiosos para mí. Yo los protegeré a toda costa.

-No soy ese enemigo que tú crees. Lo que trato de hacer es un mundo mejor para todos. Puede ser que sea una amenaza, pero dime… No hay enemigos o gente perversa en tu mundo también-Menma sólo admitió con la cabeza pero sin ceder a Tobi.

-Orochimaru o cualquier mal que pueda surgir en el futuro. Puedes ser tan fuerte como todos los Hokages, pero aún así no puede proteger a todos. Siempre sale alguien herido en el conflicto.

En ese momento vio imágenes de todos sus amigos y conforme el se acercaba ellos desaparecían para luego llegar a un cementerio donde estaban las placas con los nombres de todos. Sasuke, Ino, Sai, Rock Lee, Kiba, Kakashi-sensei, todos.

Después una imagen de pesadillas se presentó. La garra de una bestia se dirigía hacia él. Sin embargo, sus padres aparecían para protegerlo siendo heridos por la garra que los atravesaba de una forma fatal. Los veía sonreír, despidiéndose y mirándolo con cariño mientras la vida se escapa de sus cuerpos. Menma trataba de moverse, sin embargo su cuerpo no respondía. Era incapaz de ayudarlos, sólo los podía ver morir frente a sus ojos.

Tobi sabía que ya estaba casi derrotado, sólo necesitaba empujarlo un poco más. En ese momento debía mostrarle lo que podía pasar, enseñarle el mismo dolor que él vivo hace muchos años.

-Mi plan es traer una guerra para conseguir la paz por medio del Tsukuyomi Infinito.

Menma ahora estaba en el centro de un bosque varios ninjas estaban caídos con heridas fatales. Una luna llena roja brillaba en el cielo donde daba un brillo en particular a un claro. Allí estaba el cuerpo de una mujer inmóvil; Menma se acercó y lo que vio era una de sus peores pesadillas.

Allí, tendido en el suelo con una herida que le penetraba en el corazón estaba el cuerpo de la hija del Yondaime, su mejor amiga y la persona que sin saber…amaba. Sakura Haruno. Menma al verla no pudo evitar llorar y ponerse de rodillas frente a ella. Lamentándose y con un gran dolor en su interior, levantó su cuerpo con sus dos brazos soltando un gran grito al cielo. En ese momento, Tobi apareció de espaldas a él para decirle unas palabras que se quedaron grabadas en su alma desde hacía muchos años.

-Este mundo es un infierno, donde no se puede proteger a los que amas a pesar de que se logre victorias en guerras. No se logrará una verdadera paz. Lo que ves puede llegar a suceder ya que este mundo es oscuro y no puede ser salvado. Sólo por el Tsukuyomi se puede hacer algo para evitar la muerte de tus seres queridos. ¿Qué dices al respecto, Menma?

Solamente mirando el rostro de Sakura con gran dolor en su interior pronunciando las palabras que Tobi esperaba oír.

…

Tobi regreso del mundo Tsukuyomi debilitado. Había sido duro lograrlo esta vez y no pensó que tendría que utilizar ese recuerdo dentro de sus planes. Él se acerco para soltar las cadenas de los brazos de Menma y le dio la espalda.

Menma camino lentamente hacia Tobi. Su mano se alzaba hacia donde estaba el Uchiha quien no le estaba prestando atención. La razón para ignorarlo él la sabía; él no lo atacaría sino que buscaba lo que estaba en una mesa al lado. En esa mesa se encontraba una capa azul de piel y encima una máscara blanca de zorro.

Menma sólo sujeto la máscara, mirando con detenimiento por unos instantes antes de ponérsela. Conforme se acercaba a su rostro su cabello perdía su característico brillo rubio tornándose negro.

En ese momento, Tobi estaba satisfecho ya que lo había logrado. El hombre enmascarado había vuelto y estaba listo para luchar.

…

**Este es el capítulo 2, el cual espero que les guste. Agradecer a todos lo que postearon su review y le dieron seguimiento a la historia. Eso me motivo a actualizar más rápido además de que es una historia que quise hacer desde mucho tiempo. Ojala les haya gustado el equipo que pronto aparecerá y el momento Narusaku que me costó un poco escribir. En el próximo capítulo Tsunade recibirá la información del ANBU buscando atrapar a Sasuke, mientras que en el mundo paralelo un genio shinobi descubrirá una forma para rescatar a Menma. **

**Nos vemos pronto y no olviden comentar y mandar sus reviews con su opinión, sugerencias del capítulo.**


End file.
